1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connector construction and is generally concerned with facilitating the handling of electrical connectors and electrical connector housings.
2. A Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of electrical connectors are commercially available for use in the construction of electrically operated equipment and products. Typically, in such applications, electrical signals are conducted between printed circuit board assemblies or components by means of electrical conductors in the form of cable or wiring which, for purposes of manufacturing and maintenance expediency are terminated with electrical connectors.
Such connectors typically comprise a dielectric housing formed by conventional moulding techniques fitted with one or more electrically conductive terminals for providing electrical connection between the cable or wiring and other electircally conductive elements such as printed circuit board and other male terminal pins, plugs and the like components.
Machines are likewise known for assembling terminated wires into connectors to form harnesses and for assembling electrically conductive terminals into dielectric housings to form connectors.